Kalphite Queen
|text1=Crawling |item2= |text2=Airborne}} The Kalphite Queen (Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha), also called the KQ, is the 5th highest level monster in all of RuneScape, and is the 2nd highest level monster that is neither quest or mini-game related. The Kalphite Queen, along with Dust devils and Smoke devils, is most famous for dropping the Dragon chainbody armour. The Kalphite Queen is one of the toughest monsters in RuneScape, and she can inflict incredible amounts of damage. It is recommended for players to only bring items into the lair they are willing to lose. Location To get to the Kalphite Lair, you must enter the desert. The easiest way to do this is from the Shantay Pass. The Shantay Pass is located south of Al Kharid. To go through the Pass, you will need to buy a Shantay pass from the nearby Shantay for a small fee. The entrance is due west of the Shantay Pass, and is really a short run. If you are lucky and fast, the heat of the desert will not affect you. You will require a rope to enter the dungeon, which will be used in the process. Alternatively, those with access to Dorgesh-Kaan will be able to find a tunnel in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon that leads through to the Kalphite Lair, emerging near the Kalphite Soldiers. Please note: To enter the second tunnel into the Kalphite Queen area, you will need a second rope, so ensure you and anyone you bring with you has the necessary supplies Two Forms The Kalphite Queen has an extremely high combat level of 333. Each form has exactly 255 Hitpoints. She transforms into two varieties of bug. In her first form, the Kalphite Queen is an immense scarab beetle; in her second form, she is a giant wasp. As a beetle, she activates prayers preventing normal damage by Magic and Ranged attacks. As a wasp, she uses the Protect from Melee prayer. She varies her attack among Melee, Magic, and Ranged attacks. Challengers must prepare beforehand for these changes, or must be able to adapt styles. It should be noted that the second form is much more difficult to defeat than the first form. Her Ranged attacks consists of her shooting barbed spines from her abdomen, inflicting up to 31 damage. Her Melee attack can also hit 31 damage, but is more likely to hit around 25. She also uses a Magic attack that hits up to 31 damage and bounces from player to player, hitting each of them very hard. This spell cannot, however, turn corners or go through the Kalphite Queen, which is why players like to stand on her opposites sides, giving them slightly more time, while she has to take the time to turn and attack the other players with you, standing on the other sides. Strategies Drops Weapons |} Armour |} Ammunition |} Potions |} Food Summer Pie (x20) |} Gems |} Herbs |} Seeds |} Runes Law Rune (x45) |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Monsters